Class confession
by mangaxgirl
Summary: A weird way to start off a normal morning, a dare at a sleepover, kissing by a tree. Random fanfiction, MikanxNatsume. ONESHOT.


**Hiya, well this is my first ever Gakeun Alice Fanfiction **

**Disclaimer, do not own.**

**Summery: It was a normal day at first, but then something strange happens...Hmmm. They are 11 in this fan fiction.  
**

* * *

It was 10 am on Saturday morning, Mikan yawned as she stretched out her arms. She flopped out of bed and sighed.

"I better get a shower before I go to breakfast."

Mikan went to her closet and threw a black skirt and a white short sleeve blouse on the floor to pull on after she towel dried her hair, with that she ran into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later her bathroom door opened, she dropped her towel to the ground, she must not have heard the knocking for the past two minutes because before she could do anything they door angrily flew open, revealing an irritated Natsume Hyuuga. The irritated look didn't last long, his eyes widened and he started to stutter.

Mikan stood there dumbfounded, not having a clue what was going on, she forgot Natsume was tutoring her today, against his will of coarse. It took a while for it to register into her mind that she had her hair wrapped in a towel, only wearing her polka dotted panties, this time with the same printed bra.

There was dead silence.

All that was heard was the light whistle of the spring wind outside the window.

A buzzing of a house fly.

And then it came, what she expected to here from Natsume wasn't what came.

He burst out laughing. Yes, **Natsume **laughed.

"Natsume! You laughed!" Mikan, being Mikan forgot she was standing there in her underwear and glomped him.

Realizing the position Natsume turned a deep red and turned his face away, he immediately stopped laughing, ashamed that he actually showed some sort of happy emotion for once.

...

There was a couple stutters of giggles coming from a black haired 11 year old in the doorway, along with a sweating boy who seemed to have the green eyed monster on his back at that moment.

Mikan noticed what was happening..about time.

She was on top of Natsume, pinning his arms down, in her underwear.

She sat there like that, a blush coming on to her cheeks. It was the flash of Hotaru's camera, clicking, over and over again.

"HOTARUUUUU!!"

With that she grabbed Ruka's wrist, doing this you could see a faint blush on his cheeks as she pulled him away.

...

Awkward, she was all alone with Natsumer in her underwear...wait...underwear? Oh yeah!

"Aaahh!" She tried to use her hands to cover her exposed body, this just made Natsume smirk and give a sarcastic comment.

"You know you do have clothes." He said a matter of factly.

Mikan quickly grabbed her clothes and slipped them on, little did she notice Natsume watching her every move. (PERV!)

"So polka dotted panties weren't enough? You had to get the matching set eh?"

"Shut up you pervert!"

"Whatever, polka dotted bra girl."

"You know what!? I don't want your stupid tutoring, get out right now!"

"Hey, I didn't sign up for this, Narumi made me, so suck it up polka dot."

Mikan pouted, cried, and whined all afternoon while they were studying, but they had a major test Monday and after all Natsume is a genius.

* * *

Several Long Hours Later:

"Thanks a lot Natsume. You really helped me out!"

"Whatever." He muttered.

And with that Mikan leaned in and give him a sweet, gentle peck on the cheek.

Natsume blushed for the millionth time that day, hiding his face with his bangs.

"Baka." He turned and walked out the door.

She didn't get mad that time she smiled, yawned, and ran out the door looking forward to supper, and maybe a night over at Hotaru's place if she was lucky, and she was feeling pretty lucky.

* * *

At dinner:

"Hey, baka?"

"Yes Hotaru?!" Mikan asked as she ran toward her friend to glomp her, only to be hit by the baka gun.

"You should stay the night at my room, we havn't had a sleepover for a while, it might actually be fun." She said, Mikan didn't know what it was but Hotaru actually had some emotion in her face.

Little did she know she was only going to play truth or dare, using her new pictures to blackmail Mikan.

"Oh Hotaru! That would be wonderful!" Once again, ran towards, hit with the baka gun.

* * *

Hotaru's Room:

After watching a chick flick and several horror movies, it was 2 am and the two were still up.

"Hey Mikan let's play truth or dare, like when we were younger."

"Okay!"

"Truth or Dare."

"Hmm, dare." Mikan thought this was a way of avoiding the obvious question, "Do you like Natsume?'' but it wasn't, it was brought up in a different fashion.

"I dare you to kiss Natsume, in front of the whole class tomorrow, right after Jinno's test." Hotaru smirked.

"What! No way, I'm playing chicken on this one!"

"No you won't. Because if you don't do it, I'll sell everyone these." Hotaru stated as she pulled out the picture of Mikan on top of Natsume in her polka dotted glory.

Mikan waterfall cried, but agreed.

* * *

Jinno's Class; Monday Morning:

Mikan tapped her pencil nervously at the test in front of her. Thanks to Natsume, she knew all the answers, but she never wanted the test to end, knowing what she had to do as soon as the papers were collected.

"Sakura! Stop that annoying tapping and do your test!"

Hotaru looked over at her best friend and gave her a sly grin. Mikan slumped back in her chair, she wished a black hole would open up from underneath her and she could fall into it never to be seen again. But that wasn't going to happen.

Until a black hole opened up and she fell into it never to be seen again...

Haha jk!

She sighed and started scribbling down answers on her math test. She could not believe how much she understood thanks to Natsume. It was so simple when he explained it to her.

She had to admit when she finished her test to see that there was only five minutes left for writing, her heart started pounding, she swore everyone could hear it, and it might have just fallen out of her chest. But there was something else in her besides nervousness, and scared. She was well, excited. She had never kissed anyone before, and she actually did like him..a lot. More than she ever thought she could.

She was so lost in her thoughts the next thing she knew the paper was off her desk and Jinno was announcing something.

"Alight class, you have five more minutes of class left, feel free to socialize and talk about your pathetic lives." (Nice teacher)

Mikan knew she had to do it, she quickly glanced back at the boy behind her, he was putting his manga down, shoving it in the bag he grabbed and threw over his shoulder while standing up he slowly started to the door.

Mikan stood up, glanced over at Hotaru who nudged her head over in Natsumes direction signaling the "it's now or never" signal. She took a deep breath and walked over the the boy who was now waiting patiently for the bell to ring by the door.

She grabbed his shoulder playfully and said "Natsume thanks so much for helping me study! Thanks to you I'm going to pass!" Loudly so everyone would hear it and direct their attention to the two young people.

Natsume had his bored "Wtf?" face on, he was totally caught off gaurd at what she did next.

She leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his, letting it linger longer then she intended to.

It seemed like the world froze, all she could feel was her lips pressed against Natsumes soft skin. Her heart beat fast and she could feel a million eyes glaring at her and a million mouths drop open, she wished Natsume's would drop open ;)

Before that thought went any further the bell rang, she quickly pulled away and ran out the door, leaving a blushing wide eyed Natsume and a class full of quiet confused children. But that didn't last long, everyone burst out talking at the same time of the event that just happened.

* * *

Needing some space to think Mikan decided to try the old tree Natsume always sat by, it seemed to clear his thoughts, why not give it a go. But it was a bad idea, it just reminded her more of him, she couldn't get that off her mind, the past few days events. She had never felt this way, she knew she liked him, but not this much, why was everything so confusing?

* * *

Natsume slowly walked out the door ignoring all the students, he was on his way to his tree, he just starred at the ground, his heart still racing. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Why did he feel like that. She wasn't allowed to touch him like that, there's rules against that kind of thing! He was Natume, the firecaster not some toy. But, they way she smelled, how how her fingers lingered on his shoulders, her lips against his...

* * *

It was the moment when the two bakas saw each other at the tree when they realized something...

_I'm in love with her, I don't just like her, I don't just love her, I'm in love with her._

_I'm in love with him, I don't just like him, I don't just love him, I'm in love with him._

He walked over to Mikan, who was leaning against the tree standing up. He pinned her arms down and drew closer to her face.

"It was a dare, I'm sorry, Hotaru blackmailed me.." She said in an almost soundless voice as she blushed and looked away, trying not to look into his crimson eyes.

Natsume didn't say anything he drew even closer to her, pushing her up against the tree causing her to face him. He could see the blush on Mikan's face now, and was aware of his own heating up.

"Idiot.." Was the last thing he muttered before harshly covering her lips his his.

Mikan's eyes closed as she felt Natsume's mouth open to deepen the kiss, when they're tongues met she breathed deeply and brought her hands around his neck supporting herself, she was so weak in the knees she thought she might collapse. Natsume's hands ran up her waist all around to her back, causing Mikan to shiver. The fiery kiss went on for a few more minutes but, finally Natsume broke apart.

Mikan took her arms from around his shoulders to his hands, which she held in hers.

"Natsume.." She whispered as she turned her head away, playing with his fingers, looking at the grass.

Natsume liked her playing with his hands, he leaned in closer and Mikan could feel his hot breath on her cheek.

"Yes?" He whispered.

"I love you." She said in an inadiable voice, but Natsume heard it.

He kissed her again, gently this time. He slowly cradled his arms around her waist, while her arms just hung to the side, weak. Their lips rubbed together a few more seconds before breaking away again.

"I love you too. _Mikan."_ He emphasized her name.

She was ecstatic.

"Y- you, called me, m-my name!" She gripped him in to a huge bear hug.

"Get off me idiot." He was irritated by the fact that he, well I dunno COULDN'T BREATHE!

She giggled and let go. "Sorry."

"Let's get back to class." He said as he held out his hand for her. She happily accepted and they started off to class together.

"Hey, Mikan."

"Yeah Natsume?"

"You look good in stripes." He smirked.

"..."

"NAAAATSUUUUUUUUUUME!" He ran away getting quite the head start she chased after him with her fist in the air. It was a sight to see.

Little did they know far off in the distance was someones close friend, with a camera.

* * *

**The end!**

**Please review, first GA fanfiction, sorry if it sucked, :)**


End file.
